Sparkling Roses
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Einseitig verliebt. Umgeben von Rosen denkst du gerade an diese eine Sache, doch stimmt das wirklich? Ein kleiner Stadtausflug scheint dir das Gegenteil beweisen zu wollen... / Yogi x Reader


Hey Leute!

Dieses Mal mit einem Yogi x Reader Os. ;)

Ich hoffe das er euch gefällt.

_Artificial __thorns, __blooming __love_

Leise summend saßest du auf einen kleinen Hocker, ein kleines Lächeln zierte deine Lippen.

Vor dir und überall um dich herum blühten Rosen in den verschiedensten Farben und betörten dich mit ihren lieblichen Duft, auf einigen ihrer Blütenblättern glänzten noch immer Tropfen vom letzten Mal gießen.

Du bandest gerade einige der Rosen zu einem kleinen Gesteck zusammen und achtetest darauf, dass auch ja alles an seinem Platz saß, du wolltest deine Aufgabe ja schließlich ordentlich erledigen.

Deine Aufgabe war es, dich zusammen mit den Schafen um die Pflanzen und Blumen auf dem 2. Circus-Schiff zu kümmern, das und auch Gestecke für die Paraden herstellen, wenn diese stattfanden.

Du warst Stolz auf deine Arbeit.

Vor allem aber auch, weil es dir erlaubt wurde auf dem 2. Schiff zu leben, wo du zusätzlich auch noch dein eigenes Gewächshaus besaßt, welches überwiegend mit Rosen gefüllt war, aber auch andere Blumen befanden sich dort um für schöne Gestecke dienen zu können.

Zudem wurde dein Gewächshaus auch gerne einmal als Ruheort für die anderen Mitglieder von Circus verwendet.

Dein häufigster und regelmäßigster Besucher war dabei der blonde Circuskämpfer Yogi.

Im Grunde war er es, dem du deinen Aufenthalt auf dem 2. Schiff zu verdanken hattest, da er sich für dich bei Hirato stark gemacht hatte, mit der Ausrede das du eine große Hilfe sowohl für die Schafe als auch für die anderen sein würdest.

Hirato stimmte dem zu und du durftest bleiben.

Du warst froh als du das erfahren hattest, denn du hattest zuvor dein zu Hause verloren und Yogi hatte dich gefunden.

Zuvor warst du die Besitzerin eines kleinen Blumenladens in einer kleinen Stadt, welche von Varuga heimgesucht wurde, du gehörtest zu ihren Opfern, konntest jedoch entkommen.

Nachdem er dich dort vor nun über einem Jahr aufgegabelt hatte, hatte Yogi sich immer wieder um dich gekümmert, sich mit dir unterhalten und war bei dir wenn du krank warst, hat dich sogar ein klein wenig trainiert, damit du nicht komplett hilflos warst.

Zudem, der blonde junge Mann hatte es geschafft, dass du dich in ihn verliebtest.

Du wusstest nicht mehr wann es geschah, aber irgendwann war es einfach um dich geschehen und du sahst Yogi mit ganz anderen Augen als zuvor.

Du warst ihm und seiner fröhlichen Persönlichkeit vollkommen verfallen.

Immer wieder wenn du ihm sahst, versuchtest du dir nichts anmerken zu lassen, versuchtest so normal wie möglich mit ihm zu reden und du glaubtest es auch immer wieder hinzubekommen, das der andere nichts von deinen Gefühlen mitbekam.

Aber insgeheim hofftest du darauf, dass er deine Gefühle erkannte, vor allem darauf, dass er dasselbe fühlen würde wie du, das ihr zusammenfinden würdet…

Dies war dein Traum, umgeben von Rosen gabst du dich diesem Tag für Tag hin, versankst dabei in deiner ganz eigenen Welt, wie auch heute wieder und merktest somit nicht, wie sich dir eine Person von hinten näherte und seine Arme um deine Hüfte schlang.

Vor Schreck liest du fast dein Gesteck fallen und auch dein summen verstummte mit einem Mal, wurde für einen Moment durch ein leises auf quietschen ersetzt als du dich zu der Person drehtest, die dich erschreckt hatte.

Die Hitze schoss dir ins Gesicht, als du Yogi erkanntest, wie sein Gesicht ganz nah neben deinem auf deiner Schulter ruhte, ein schönes Lächeln war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen und seine violetten Augen strahlten dich gerade zu an.

„Y-y-yogi-san! Was s-s-soll das?", erkundigtest du dich mit roten Wangen und drehtest augenblicklich deinen Kopf wieder nach vorne, eure Lippen waren zuvor nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt gewesen, zu viel für deinem Geschmack zwar, aber zu wenig für zu lange Kontrolle.

Der Griff um deine Hüfte blieb, der warme Körper gegen deinen Rücken, die blonden Strähnen die deine Wange kitzelten wie auch der sanfte Atem gegen diese.

Dein Herz pochte wie verrückt und du befürchtetest, dass es so laut schlug, dass der andere es klar und deutlich hören konnte.

„Ach [Name]-chan! Lass das -san doch weg! Du weißt doch ich mag es nicht so förmlich! Und darf ich denn nicht vorbei kommen um meiner besten Freundin bei der Arbeit zu zusehen? Ich könnte dir sogar helfen.", meinte der blonde, nachdem er dich noch einmal kurz drückte und sich dann neben dir auf einen weiteren Hocker nieder ließ.

Kurz fuhrst du dir durch die Haare, die Yogi mit einer überschwänglichen Bewegung verwuschelt hatte und seufztest leise in dich hinein.

Ja, Yogi sah dich als seine beste Freundin und während es dich in gewisser Weise schon freute, das du ihm so viel bedeutete, wünschtest du da wäre mehr, nicht nur Freunde.

Du schütteltest deinen Kopf und lächeltest zu den größeren hinüber.

„Nein danke Yogi. Ich bin jetzt eh fertig, siehst du?", du hieltst nun das Gesteck hoch, an dem du zuvor noch gearbeitet hattest, es bestand vollkommen aus gelben Rosen, deinen Lieblingen wenn du ehrlich warst.

Das gelb ihrer Blüten erinnerte dich im Grunde an das, nach Gold aussehende blonde Haar Yogis, doch auch bevor du ihn kennenlerntest, waren sie deine liebten Blumen.

Mit großen Augen sah Yogi das Gesteck an, seine Augen glitzerten wieder, er wirkte schon ein klein wenig kindisch, ein wenig zu sehr für sein Alter vielleicht, aber dir machte es nichts aus, gerade das war so erfrischend, so anziehend bei ihm…

„Oh [Name]-chan! Das sieht aber wieder schön aus! Wie du das immer schaffst… Ich bin echt verdammt froh, dass du bei uns bist.", sprach der blonde und du konntest die erneute Hitze, die sich einen Weg in deine Wangen bahnte nicht verhindern.

„D-danke! Ich bin auch froh hier zu sein… wärst du damals nicht gewesen, ich bin sicher, dann wäre ich heute nicht mehr am Leben.", meintest du und sahst den anderen mit einem fast schon liebevollen und dankbaren Blick an, das höchste was du nach außen ihm gegenüber zuließt.

Für einen Moment glaubtest du auch auf den Wangen des anderen einen Rotschimmer wahr zu nehmen, aber das kam dir dann doch ein klein wenig übertrieben vor.

Andererseits… wenn du genau darüber nachdachtest, dann wurde er auch in der Vergangenheit immer wieder ein wenig rot dir gegenüber… aber nicht so oft wie du dir vielleicht wünschtest.

Das beste Ergebnis war noch immer das, welches entstand, als er dich nur in einem Badetuch bekleidet erwischt hatte, als er nach dir gesucht hatte und er darauf mit hochrotem Kopf und stotternd wie verrückt sich entschuldigte und wieder verschwand.

Du musstest bei dieser Erinnerung fast lachen, verkniffst es dir jedoch mit aller Mühe, auch wenn ein Teil von dir deswegen noch ein wenig peinlich berührt war… schließlich war dieses Ereignis gerade einmal zwei Wochen her!

„Okay, also, wolltest du jetzt etwas Bestimmtes?", fragtest du noch einmal nach, als du aufstandest und das Gesteck zur Seite legtest, an einen Platz an dem es nicht beschädigt wurde, oder eher nicht beschädigt werden sollte.

Yogi war dir mit den Augen gefolgt und stand nun ebenfalls auf, er schien ein klein wenig verlegen bei seinen nächsten Worten und kratzte sich an einer noch immer leicht rot wirkenden Wange.

„Ähm ja… was das angeht… also… wir werden heute und die nächsten Tage in der Nähe einer Stadt sein und ich wollte dich fragen… ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, mit mir ein wenig die Zeit zu verbringen?", erkundigte sich Yogi nun und sah dir direkt in die Augen, sein Blick wirkte entschlossen, ungewöhnlich für den sonst so aufgeweckten und fröhlichen jungen Mann, doch du wiedersprachst nicht und nicktest einfach, hattest du diese Frage doch überhaupt nicht im geringsten erwartet.

„J-ja klar! Also ich hätte nichts dagegen. Sag nur wo und wann.", kam es schnell von dir, du hättest dich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt für deine zu schnelle und willige Antwort, würde Yogi nicht direkt vor dir stehen und dich beobachten.

Das strahlen, welches sich nun auf dem Gesicht des anderen zeigte war überwältigend und so voller Freude, das es dich fast umhaute, doch du risst dich zusammen, solange bis er sich hyperaktiv wie immer von dir verabschiedete und aus dem Raum voller Rosen rannte.

Kaum war der andere um die nächste Ecke gebogen, die Tür geschlossen, saßt du auch schon auf dem Boden, dein Gesicht machte einer überreifen Tomate Konkurrenz und du glaubtest, dir würde der Kopf qualmen.

Das einzige an das du noch denken konntest, waren die Worte „Date mit Yogi", auch wenn es nicht offiziell so genannt wurde.

Am nächsten Tag standest du in einem schönen Top und einem farblich passenden Minirock an dem Treffpunkt, den du am Tag zuvor noch mit Yogi ausgemacht hattest.

Es war ein großer Platz, in dessen Mitte sich ein großer Brunnen mit einigen Figuren befand die hauptsächlich kleine Engel mit Pfeil und Bogendarstellten.

Dabei versuchtest du zu verdrängen, das sie Amor darstellen würden… das wäre ein viel zu großer Zufall für dich gewesen, als das du es noch Zufall nennen könntest.

Du saßest am Rande des Brunnens und wartetest auf den blonden.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte dir, dass du viel zu früh gekommen warst und du in erst spätestens zehn Minuten mit den blonden rechnen konntest.

Ein Seufzen entfloh deinen Lippen.

Du warst zuvor so nervös gewesen, das du einfach viel zu schnell das Schiff verlassen hattest, weil du dachtest du würdest noch zu spät zu eurer Verabredung kommen.

Nun saßest du da, wartetest, als du einen Schrei aus der Menge hörtest, in welchen sogleich noch zig andere Stimmen mit einstimmten und plötzlich schwarze, Tierähnliche Dinger am Himmel auftauchten.

Mit großen, schreckgeweiteten Augen sahst du dem entgegen, warst wie gelähmt bei diesem Anblick, er war dir vertraut…

Es war dasselbe Bild, das sich dir vor nun mehr einem Jahr gezeigt hatte, bevor du deine eigentliche Existenz verlorst, als du dachtest du würdest sterben, als Yogi gerade noch rechtzeigt auftauchte um dich zu retten.

Der Platz leerte sich rapide und du warst nun die einzige die zurück geblieben war, noch immer vollkommen bewegungsunfähig, die Tier-Varuga direkt vor dir, sie nahmen dich ins Visier… und griffen an.

Sie kamen direkt auf dich zu und du warst gerade so noch in der Lage, deine Arme in dem vergeblichen Versuch hoch zu reißen dich zu beschützen, all die Techniken die Yogi dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt hin beigebracht hatten waren vergessen, nutzlos für dich.

Du wartetest auf den Angriff, wartetest und wartetest, aber es kam nicht, das einzige was du hörtest, waren die Schreie der Varuga.

Du öffnetest deine Augen und sahst vor dir ein Schild aus Dornen, konntest durch ihn hindurch Yogi auf der anderen Seite erkennen, wie er sich gegen die Varuga stellte um dich zu beschützen.

Es war wie das letzte Mal, er war dir wieder zur Hilfe gekommen.

Tränen bildeten sich dir in den Augen.

„[Name]-chan! Lauf weg und versteck dich! Ich werde mich um die Varuga kämpfen, bring dich in Sicherheit!", hörtest du Yogi zu dir rufen und plötzlich fandest du dich wieder in der Lage aufzustehen, zu rennen.

Seine Worte trieben dich an, sie waren voller Sorge aber auch Entschlossenheit gewesen.

Du ranntest, bewegtest dich schnell weg vom Platz auf welchem der Kampf stattfand und versuchtest in den Gassen der Stadt etwas zu finden was dir helfen könnte, falls du es nichts zurück zum Circus Schiff schafftest.

Leider hattest du kein Glück und vor dir, mitten in der Gasse tauchte ein weiterer Schwarm Varuga auf, erneut bereit sich auf dich zu stürzen, du schriest auf.

Ein starker Luftzug fegte keinen Moment später an dir vorbei, teilte die schwarzen Monster vor dir, ehe Yogi von ihnen bedrängt wurde.

Du warst nach hinten gestolpert und auf dem Hintern gelandet, sahst zu Yogi, der damit zu kämpfen hatte, sich gegen eine solche Menge an Gegnern zu behaupten, welche auch noch zu wachsen schien, selbst seine „Dornenkiste" brachte ihn nicht sonderlich viel weiter.

Deine Sorge um den anderen wuchs auch noch, als dieser sich direkt vor dir aufbaute als einer der Varuga durch sein Netz an Attacken dringen konnte.

Er wurde getroffen, du schlugst deine Hände vor den Mund, wolltest Schreien, konntest es aber nicht.

Plötzlich, sahst du wie etwas zu Boden segelte, es war das kleine, weiße Allergiepflaster welches Yogi andauernd auf der Wange trug.

Mit einem Mal schien sich alles zu verändern… jedenfalls was Yogi betraf und überrascht und teils auch staunen sahst du dem zu.

Yogis goldene Haare schienen vom Ansatz aus langsam einen silbernen Farbton anzunehmen, die Aura die ihn umgab schien sich zu verändern, war nicht mehr so freundlich, wirkte fast schon bedrohlich.

Ein fast schon irre klingendes Lachen ertönte, es hörte sich verdächtig nach Yogis Stimme an, du begannst dir langsam aber sicher Sorgen zu machen und wolltest gerade deine Hand zu ihn ausstrecken und seinen Namen sagte, als er sich wild lachend auf die Varuga vor sich stürzte, sie mit kräftigen, zielsicheren Angriffen erledigte als zuvor.

Du sahst dem nur zu, wieder konntest du dich nicht bewegen.

Als auch das letzte schwarze Monster verschwunden war, wandte sich der Yogi mit den silbernen Haaren dir zu, du sahst das etwas rot in seinen Augen, diesen so anderen Blick… er war nicht der Yogi den du liebtest und doch in gewisser Weise schon.

Du konntest zwar erkennen, dass sein Blick hart war, doch sobald er dich erblickte, schien er sich zu verändern.

Langsam trat er nun auf dich zu und ging vor dir in die Hocke, das Adrenalin das dich zuvor auf Trab gehalten hatte begann nachzulassen, dir wurde schummerig, als du den jungen Mann vor dir in die Augen blicktest und er dich auf seine Arme nahm und aufstand, ein schiefen, spielerisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Du warst zu schwach um auch nur rot zu werden.

„Schlaf kleine Rosenprinzessin. Nicht das der Prinz der Dornen dir noch weh tut, ehe er wieder zum strahlenden Prinzen wird.", sprach er ein klein wenig spöttisch klingend in dein Ohr und trotzdessen war dir der fast schon liebevolle und möglicherweise auch fast traurige Klang nicht entgangen.

Du schlosst deine Augen und fielst ins Dunkle.

Wärme und der Duft nach Rosen war das erste, was du wahr nahmst, als du langsam wieder begannst zu Bewusstsein zu kommen, das und eine Hand die leicht die deine hielt.

Langsam öffnetest du deine Augen und stelltest fest, dass du dich in einem abgedunkelten Raum befandest, deinem Raum um genauer zu sein.

Du lagst in deinem Bett, ordentlich zugedeckt, der Duft der Rosen kam von einem kleinen Strauß gelber Blüten, welcher auf deinem Nachtschrank stand und die Hand die du hieltest oder die eher deine hielt, gehörte zu Yogi.

Bei seinem Anblick, kamen dir sofort die letzten Ereignisse in den Sinn, die geschehen waren, ehe du zusammen brachst.

Das Warten auf Yogi, die Varuga, das Pflaster, die silbernen Haare…

Sofort fiel dein Blick auf die Haare des Jungen neben dir und du stelltest fest, dass diese seine gewohnte schöne Farbe angenommen hatten, auch schien er wieder ein Pflaster auf der Wange zu tragen und zu schlafen.

Du lächeltest sanft als du dich vorsichtig aufzusetzen versuchtest, ohne Yogi an deiner Seite zu wecken, vergeblich.

Durch deine Bewegungen, begann nun auch er aufzuwachen und kaum das sich seine Augen ein klein wenig geöffnet hatten und dich erblickten, war er auch schon aufgesprungen und dir um den Hals gefallen.

Verwundert über diese Reaktion, aber auch geschmeichelt ein wenig, legtest du deine Arme so gut es ging ebenfalls um den anderen.

„Alles okay Yogi! Mir geht es gut…", flüstertest du leise, warst du dir sicher dass er sich möglicherweise die Schuld gab, dass du anscheinend zusammengebrochen warst.

Du hörtest Schluchzen.

„Es tut mir leid [Name]-chan! Ich hätte früher da sein sollen, ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen! Es ist alles meine Schuld!", begann der blonde, vergrub sein Gesicht in deiner Schulter.

Aufmunternd tätscheltest du ihm den Rücken.

„Es ist in Ordnung… ist ja nichts großartiges passiert.", deine Stimme klang noch immer leise, wollte in diesem Moment einfach nicht herausstechen.

„Aber wäre ich später gekommen, dann wäre es vielleicht zu spät gewesen! Das hätte ich mir niemand verzeihen können!", schluchzte Yogi auf.

„Schließlich bist du doch-", setzte er wieder an, doch du unterbrachst ihn dieses Mal.

„Deine beste Freundin?", versuchtest du es, wobei du versuchtest es nicht irgendwie abfällig klingen zu lassen.

Nun hob Yogi seinen Kopf von deiner Schulter und sah dir direkt in die Augen, leichte Tränen rannen noch immer sein Gesicht herunter, sein Ausdruck für dich unlesbar.

„Nein [Name]-chan. Nicht weil du meine beste Freundin bist. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, würde dir etwas passieren, weil du das Mädchen bist das ich liebe!"

Diese Worte verschlugen dir die Sprache, mit großen Augen sahst du ihn an.

Dies waren die Worte die du schon so lange hören wolltest, zwar ein klein wenig anders, aber sie waren es und das war es was für dich zählte.

Auch das was im nächsten Moment geschah, hättest du dir nie so vorgestellt… so schön, perfekt!

Yogi hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und seine Lippen auf die deinen gepresst, erst vorsichtig und dann immer fordernder, knabberte an deiner Unterlippe um Einlass in deinen Mund zu erlangen.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, gewährtest du ihn ihm.

Er verstrickte dich in ein leidenschaftliches Gefecht eurer Zungen und ihr löstet euch erst voneinander, als Sauerstoff wieder von Nöten war, dein Atem ging schwer, seiner ebenso.

Mit geröteten Wangen sahst du zu dem blonden vor dir, nahmst sein Gesicht in deine Hände.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sprachst du leise, froh darüber endlich diese Worte gesagt zu haben, ehe ihr euch einander erneut nähertet, eingelullt in den Duft der Rosen.


End file.
